The past of Ichigo Kurosaki
by siver fox
Summary: Ichigo and friends have stoped Aizen's plans and are enjoying a break, but whats this? why are team 7 looking for Naruto and why does Ichigo look so nervice. find out inside!  parings Naruto/harem this is my first fanfic please be kind


Hi all I'm silver fox this is one of my first fanfictions please be gentle with me

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or bleach nor do I own any Jutsu or kido …

Possibly

Now story start

"Talking" _Thinking_

"**Demon talking" **_**Demon thinking**_

Jutsu, kido, spells

Story start

One day a teenaged boy about 15 years old with orange hair was sitting in his room doing his homework, then after some time he stopped and went over to his bed. He then carefully pulled the bed out of the corner of his room and placed his hand the floorboard and pushed down there Was a small (click) and a portion of the floorboard popped open. Inside this secret compartment was a box and when he lifted the box out and opened it the first thing inside the box was a picture with a man with gravity defining silver hair and a headband over his right eye and a half -facemask covering his lower half of his face, his hands were on top of two boys each who looked to be about 12 to13 in his right hand was a boy who's hair resembled a ducks butt with onyx colored eyes wearing a blue colored shirt with white arm guards and on his left was a boy with spikey yellow hair, blue eyes, 3 whisker like marks on each cheek wearing an orange jumpsuit. And in between both of them was the only girl in the picture her hair was bubblegum pink and was the only one smiling (besides the man but you can't tell with his mask on) and the only other thing noticeable is that all of them are wearing the same symbol that looks like a leaf with a spiral in the middle, next to the picture is a headband with the exact same symbol! And underneath is the orange jumpsuit. Now while looking at these items he says to no one in particular "I wonder how long it's been since I became Ichigo Kurosaki.?"

Then he heard "whoa Ichigo is this ware you keep your dirty magazines? And what's' in the box show me! Show me! Show me!" said a strange looking stuffed animal in the shape of a lion. "Kon! This is none of your business. That and I don't won't to you to know!" He said as he grabbed the toy and flung him out the room.

_the next day_

Ichigo was sitting on top of the roof of his school eating lunch with a dark skinned really tall really muscular teen named Sado or Chad as he's been calling him, a lite skinned twig boy with glasses Named Udyu, a young lady with long orange hair with hair clips with D-cup breasts her names Orihime, And last but not least a short haired brunet with B-cup breasts she's Rukia. They were all wearing white button down shirts and grey pants for the guys and skirts for the girls. "So is there anything happening with the Hollows or the Arancars?" Ichigo asked

"No not since Orihime destroyed the Hokioku, I think we won't be dealing with Aizin for a while." (Ichigo just nods his head in understanding) then Rukia continues "However I did pick up some strange spirit energy and when I whet to investigate I found three people who were looking for someone, with blond hair, blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on both his cheeks."

(At this Ichigo nearly chokes on his drink which was not missed by Orihime) after he quickly regained his composure he replies "Okay there are lots of people with blond hair and blue eyes."

This time it was Udyu who spoke "true but how many people have whisker-like marks on their cheeks let alone six."

"How the hell am I supposed to know Udyu I'm not good with name or faces remember?"

"Rukia did one of the people halve sliver, pink, or brunet hair. Also did one have on a green flask jacket another an open white shirt and the last one a red tank top?" Chad asked

"yes that's exactly what they looked like. So you met them as well Chad?" Rukia exclaimed

Chad shook his head no "No there right below us." Chad explained everyone then looked over the side and sure enough they saw three people one with silver, one with pink, and one with brunet hair walking toward there school.

"Well lets go great them maybe we can help them find who there looking for." Orihime said with enthusiasm (and with everyone agreeing much to Ichigo's distress not that he'd let them know he begrudgingly followed.).

_With Team7_

"Kakashi-sensei do you think we'll ever find him?" asked the pink haired teen the silver haired man's reply

"I don't know Sakura He's been gone for 6 years so who knows."

"(Humph) why does she won't to makehim Hokage?" the young brunet asked (as he said him with venom)

"Sasuke you aren't worthy of the title and besides she won't budge on this anyway." Kakashi said remembering the elders tried to force lady Tunade to make Sasuke her successor the end result two giant holes in the Hokages office.

"Kakashi-sensei look!" Sakura said seeing 5 people 3 males 2 females one of which they run into the day before.

"Oh! It's you again and I see you brought friends, may I ask why?" Kakashi said while giving his patented eye-smile.

"Yes it's good to see you as well." Rukia said in a bubbly tone while giving a small curtsey and in a more professional tone she continued "listen I don't wish to sound rude but my friends and I would like to help you find your friend, and any additional information would be helpful."

"Well that would very kind of you let's see… well his hair is spikey like your orange haired friend but blond whiskers on his cheeks, blue eyes, and should be around there age (he points to Sasuke and Sakura) what elts ." Kakashi thought until Sasuke chimed in

"He's also a dope the dead last of our class and was useless, I still can't believe how he beat me!" he ranted until he was told to shut up by Sakura then she continued

"Well his personality happy and he could be annoying when he was younger, but that was only because he was of his life… He was alone…Neglected (sob) and beat up on and what's worse is that I beat up on him when he was trying to make me feel better." By now Sakura was sobbing remembering all the abuse she did to said blond.

When Ichigo saw this he quietly let out "Sakura" which was heard by Chad suddenly Ichigo spoke "Well I think we'll help look for your missing friend after school, how about we all meet up at a place called Udohara shop around oh I don't know 8 o'clock? Then we'll all give you all the information that we've gathered if that'll help you find this person."

"That is very kind and most appreciated." Kakashi said the he ordered his team to keep looking.

After they left Udyu turned to his companions and asked "Is it just me or did that guy with the duck like hair cut sound like he wanted to kill the blond they were talking about?"

It was Ichigo who responded "Udyu you have no idea how right you are."

Now this caught everyone's attention "Ichigo do you know who their looking for?" Chad asked,

after a moment of silence Ichigo replied. "Guys meet me at Udohara's shop around 5 O'clock I'll explain everything at that time okay? … Oh! And Rukia I need you to get Rengi and Toshiro they need to know this too. Also invite all lieutenants and captains as well this will be very important." He says as he walks off.

_time skip …Ichigo's house_

Ichigo was walking into his house when he heard "your guards down!" as a fist connected to a man around his late 30's with short spikey black hair and stubble is coming at his now had this been a normal day Ichigo would either counter or get struck in the face but today Ichigo evaded which was odd to Ichigo's sisters Yuzu who was a blond 11 year old who became more or a house keeper of the family, and Karin the older twin who had mid length dark hair and was more of a tomboy.

After seeing his son evade he knew something was wrong so he asked "what's wrong son?" Ichigo was heading for the stairs but just before he went up without turning around they heard "Dad… My past found me." After he said that he disappeared upstairs "I see" there dad said with a slight frown "Karin, Yuzu get ready we're going out as soon as Ichigo come back down." He said without any hint of playfulness for a second neater sister moved but quickly did as they were told.

_upstairs with Ichigo_

When Ichigo got to his room he immediately ran into Kon "Ichigo what's going o…" but before he could finish his question Ichigo placed a strange looking badge on Kon's head and out his mouth a green pill fell out, "Kon I don't have time to explain right now I'll explain later." Ichigo said as he put the pill in his pocket then grabbed the lion and shoved it into his school bag the next thing was to get his box from under his bed once he had that he went down stairs and the family left to Udohara's shop.

_ At Udohara's shop_

When they got there Rukia and the others were there plus five other people, one looked like a teenager with spikey silver hair blue-green eyes with a black shihaksho with a white over coat with the kagin for10 on his back, and an azure belt over his chest with a sword slung over his back,

next to him was a woman around her mid 20's with long orange hair also wearing a black shihaksho that barley covered her D-cup breasts with a sword that was strapped to the side of her waste,

next to her was a man about 6'3" with brown spiked hair with bells attached to the ends, an eye patch over his right eye wearing a shihaksho and white over coat with the sleeves ripped off both and tattered.

After him was a man about his early 20's with red hair done up in the shape of a pineapple with a head band and tattoos on his face and like the others was wearing a black shihaksho and sword,

now the last man was wearing a green and white striped bucket hat and a green over coat with blond hair that covered his right eye and carried a cane and he wore clog shoes, this man saw Ichigo first and called out "Ah Ichigo why is it that you asked for captain Hitsugia (points to the silver haired youth) lieutenant Hinamory (points to the female) captain Kempachi (points to the man with the bells in his hair) and lieutenant Moocher here?"

(As he points to the man with red hair) who the face-faults and shouts in anger "It's not Moocher the names lieutenant Rengi Abarie!"

When Ichigo sees them he says "Mr. Hat n' clogs lets go inside it's a long story but there's not much time to explain." He says in a serious tone and without any argument after getting inside Yuzu asks "So how do you guys know my brother…" but was interrupted by Ichigo "Yuzu… Please don't call me that." He said in a sad tone "Do-don't call you what?" Yuzu asked with fear in her voice "(sigh) Yuzu, Karin I'm not your big brother."

This caused a massive gasp from the others "W-w-w-what d-do y-you m-mean your n-not our b-big brother Ichigo?" Yuzu asked on the verge of tears.

This time their dad spoke "Yuzu what Ichigo means is that he's not your brother by blood other than that he's your brother in all other aspects." Calming Yuzu down a little

"why… why weren't we told we told Ichigo was ADOPTED!" Karin screamed in rage and a hint of fear their dad just sighed

"Ichigo you tell them." "Right…Dad (deep breath) Karin I don't belong in this dimension" Ichigo started but was interrupted

"what do you mean this dimension Ichigo?" asked Orihime confused. One quick look around and Ichigo was getting looks of confusion from most of the group sighing he then looks at Orihime and asks'

"Orihime do you remember when Aizen attempted to overthrow the spirit-king?"

"Yes?" she said then he continued "and where does he reside?"

it was Rukia who continued "he lives in another Demen… Ichigo you're not saying…" this time Toshiro finned "you come from_ that_ dimension!"

Ichigo chuckled "yep… or at least I think it was at least, you see in my dimension I was 14 at the time then I come here and boom I'm 4 again… Oh! Before I forget" with that Ichigo then pulls out the body of Kon from his bag and the green pill. Now before Yuzu can ask what's Ichigo is doing with her bostov he places the pill in the toys mouth, at first nothing happens then…

then toy stands up on its own a yells "Ichigo how dare you do that to me in the mid of a sentence like tha.." suddenly Kon realizes that there not alone. Slowly he turns around and all the color drains from his face [AN: which is impressive for being a stuffed animal] for he sees both Yuzu and Karin before he can run he hears

"Karin, Yuzu I'd like to introduce you to Kon."

Kon turned to Ichigo and jumped up and grabbed him by the collar "Ichigo what are you doing!"

Ichigo then pulls Kon off and sets him down "Kon if I'm going to come clean I might as well come tell them about you too."

Now Kon was confused "coming clean? Does this have something to do with the hidden box in your room?" He asked,

Ichigo gave a small smile "Yes" then he opened the box and pulled out an old photo graph he then pointed to the young blond boy "this is me" Ichigo started "or to be more accurate this is me a little over ten years ago, as you can see I didn't always look like this (as he points to himself) and back then I was a ninja that went by the name of Naruto Uzumaki and I was 14 years old before coming here."

"Ichigo how did you become young again? Why didn't you stay the same age?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo then sat in a thinking position "you know that I don't know but my theory is the time-line between the two detentions are very different yet I think they are slowly syncing up" Ichigo explained this of course this surprised everyone

"why do you think that?" asked Toshiro then Rukia explained of the three people who they met at the school after her explanation Ichigo then picked up

"yes you see the three in the picture those three were my old teammates."

"Ok you explained who those people were but tell me… which one's the strongest?" asked Zaraki with an insane grin on his face.

"What I think he means Ichigo is why you come here instead of staying in your dimension?" Udyu asked while pushing up his glasses.

"Simple" Ichigo started "I was banished for completing a mission."

There was a collective "WHAT!" from all in the room this time Rangiku Matsumoto Spoke "why would they banish you for completing a mission?"

"Easy… The day I was born a creature attacked my home and this creature has the strength greater than Vatio Lordus" Ichigo said causing those who knew what a Vatio Lordus was go wide-eyed,

Then Udohara after getting over his shock asked "So what happened to this creature?"

Ichigo looked down and gave a humorless chuckle "the leader of my home chose me to house the creature and the only thing he asked while dying was that I be seen as a hero for keeping it at bay, (sigh) unfortunately the people of my home chose to defy his last wish and I was completely out casted and treated lower than dirt." he explained

"Then what happened to your parents Ichigo?" Orihime asked slightly afraid to of the answer.

Ichigo then looked in his box and pulled out the orange jumpsuit then said "they died my father from sealing the creature inside me…"

"what you said that the leader of sealed the creature in you now you say your father died sealing the creature in you Ichigo your father was the leader!" Udyu practically yelled in shock. Another smile showed on Ichigo's face "Quick as always Udyu, but that's beside the point there's still more information but I think it's time we get those three now." As he got up and walked outside which confused everyone things got even more confusing as he then placed both his hands in a strange symbol however all were surprised when his body started glowing blue then with a cry of "HYAAAAAAAA!" a pillar of light shot into the sky.

Chapter End

So what do you think? This is just a work in progress please keep reading I promise there are more surprises ahead

Also I'm looking for anyone who knows if Mr. Marvel83 who adopted A Combination is around because I would like adopt it myself but after

One month passes I'm stealing it so yea I'm taking it anyway

fox out


End file.
